chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-11: Royal Repatriation
|gold = 1040 1250 |exp = 910 1030 }} Part 1/3 Juliana [ Open the gates right now! ] Knight [ Who are you?! We don’t open the gates to brigands! ] Juliana [ Let’s see if this doesn't change your tune! ] Knight [ Th-That’s the Holy King’s seal! ] Juliana [ I, the Holy Queen, have officially taken over the Holy Throne on this very day! ] Juliana [ You dare refer to me and my companions as brigands?! ] Knight [ Ha! Ha ha! *Ahem* Please forgive our insolence! ] Juliana [ You are forgiven, but open these gates at once! Time is of the essence! ] Knight [ Yes, ma'am! ] Pirika [ So you’re officially the Holy Queen, Louise? ] Louise [ I don’t have time to explain. There are more pressing issues to deal with. ] Louise [ Please, I ask that you leave me be for a while. ] Juliana [ I will explain everything in good time, but I can’t right now, Pirika. ] Juliana [ The gates are open. Let’s go. ] ---- Knight [ I apologize for keeping you waiting, Your Majesty. ] Louise [ No matter--I just want to know where we can find the Commander. ] Knight [ You mean Sir Roval, Your Majesty? ] Louise [ No, I mean Sir Einslotte. ] Knight [ Sir Einslotte, you say...? ] Louise [ Yes. Is there something wrong, knight? ] Knight [ Not at all! But Sir Einslotte...seems to have escaped from prison with the brigands. ] Knight [ They are currently preventing their full escape at the South square. ] Louise [ Take me there at once! Einslotte must not be harmed! ] Knight [ Yes, Your Majesty! ] Louise [ Oh, Einslotte, please be safe. We’re coming! ] ---- Einslotte [ Silva! ] Silva [ What is it, General? ] Einslotte [ Are you sure about getting involved in all this? ] Silva [ I just got word from our Leader... Everything is going to turn out fine. ] Silva [ Oh, and the Holy Queen is on her way as we speak. ] Rutherford [ Finally... We’ve waited long enough, good-for-nothing slowpokes! ] Einslotte [ Thank goodness, the Holy Queen is safe. ] Silva [ One more thing. The Queen has officially taken over the Holy Throne! A party is due! ] Einslotte [ She is? So Juliana has finally... ] Rutherford [ That little girl will become the true monarch? How long can she endure the pressure? ] Einslotte [ It is our duty to be the pillars of her rule. And that’s why we cannot die today! ] -- Einslotte knocks back a knight with his sword -- Knight [ Huh?! ] Einslotte [ Listen to me! If you are loyal to the kingdom, lay down your weapons! ] Einslotte [ The Holy Queen will be here soon! Do you mean to fight your own regent?! ] ---- Assassin [ No...! ] Wayne [ Haaaaaaaa! ] -- Wayne strikes down the assassin -- Wayne [ Its Roval and Perinoir’s personal guard! Stay in formation! Protect the Queen! ] Dannady [ Yes, sir! ] Part 2/3 Knight A [ Head’s up! Isn't that the...? ] Knight B [ Oh, it's the newly reappointed Holy Queen! ] Wayne [ Make way for Her Majesty, the true Holy Queen! ] Einslotte [ My thanks for keeping her safe, Wayne. ] Wayne [ You’re welcome. And without further ado... ] Louise [ Einslotte. I am so happy to see you unscathed. ] Einslotte [ (Are you...Louise?) ] Louise [ (Yes. I’ll explain everything soon. For now, just play along.) ] Einslotte [ (Understood. And Her Majesty?) ] Louise [ (I’ll take you to her. She’s safe.) ] Einslotte [ (Thank heavens. And thank you for looking after her.) ] Louise [ (Not at all. I’m only doing my duty.) ] ---- Louise [ Soldiers, lay down your swords. Einslotte is innocent. ] Louise [ My shortcomings have led to the rise of Roval and Perinoir. But that ends today! ] Louise [ I am now the true Holy Queen. We will no longer suffer the likes of those men. ] Louise [ My reign will be righteous. And our country shall never accept defeat! ] Louise [ Einslotte, as commander-in-chief, shall march to the Royal Capital and retake it. ] Louise [ Brave warriors--if my words ring true, swear your allegiance to me! ] Louise [ You shall be surely be rewarded for your loyalty! ] Einslotte [ Her Majesty speaks the truth. Any who doubt her word will face my sword. ] Wayne [ We’re mere shields and swords of the Kingdom. Doubt us, but don’t doubt Her Grace. ] Knight A [ Long live the Holy Queen! Long live the Holy Kingdom! ] Knight B [ God bless the Holy Kingdom! God bless Her Highness! ] Juliana [ Talk about working a crowd! They’re like putty in her hands. She’s a natural! ] Pirika [ Yeah, she sure showed you up! ] Juliana [ Shush, Pirika, no one asked you. ...Okay! Time to round up those two fools. ] Pirika [ You’re coming with us? ] Juliana [ You bet! And we better hurry if we’re gonna catch them. ] Hero Volunteer Army’s got this. Juliana [ Oh, I’ve got no doubts about that. ] take care of them--personally. Juliana [ Don’t be so sure you’ll get to them first. ] Phoena [ Those two men have hired armed help to aid in their escape. ] Juliana [ Mercenaries? They may not be loyal to the crown, but they’ll obey our blades! ] Juliana [ Either way, they’re not getting away. I’ll make sure of it. ] ---- Juliana [ Ah, evil Minister Perinoir. Not even prayer can save you now. ] Perinoir [ Show respect, maggot! Alleged wrongdoings or not, that’s Minster Perinoir to you! ] Juliana [ Oh Perinoir, you seem so confused... How could you forget my face so easily? ] Perinoir [ Y-You are...Juliana?! Why do you look like that?! ] Juliana [ Minister Perinoir, you conspired with Sir Roval to steal control of Holy Capital. ] Juliana [ And it was this maggot who uncovered your little plot! ] Juliana [ You are also charged with spilling innocent blood while overthrowing the monarchy. ] Juliana [ The Ministry of Justice will prosecute you to the fullest extent. ] Perinoir [ ...B-But why are you here? No, you’re an imposter! I see it now! ] Perinoir [ Get them, you fools! Cut them down! ] Assassin [ HAAAH! ] Juliana [ All mouth and no class. You are defeated! Rhynel, Kai, teach him some respect. ] Kai [ Yes, Your Majesty! ] Rhynel [ Of course, Your Majesty! ] Part 3/3 Perinoir [ ...I submit. ] Pirika [ One down, one to go! This is a walk in the park. ] Juliana [ Don’t speak too soon. Roval is next, but we have to stop that army of his. ] Pirika [ Oh, right. ] Juliana [ We must arrest him quickly and recall the troops invading the Royal Capital soon. ] Pirika [ I hope we can reach them in time. ] Juliana [ I hope so, too, Pirika. I hope so, too. ]